


Open the Cage

by MahTohSka



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Choking, Dom Darkiplier, Dom Darkiplier/sub Markiplier, Dom Darkiplier/sub Reader, Dom/sub, M/M, Owner Darkiplier/pup Markiplier, Pleasure/Pain, Switch Male Reader, Where do I begin, sub Markiplier, topping your partner but also getting topped by a dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: "But he can give pleasure and pain that I don’t think any other person, besides you, can offer. I …,” he lifts his gaze to you, lowering his voice with a soft tone, “I just want you to be careful with whatever he offers you.”You have a strange encounter with someone who is very close to Mark. Someone he calls 'Master'.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Mark Fischbach, Darkiplier/Mark Fischbach/You, Mark Fischbach/Reader, Mark Fischbach/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	1. Ich bin den Deiner zweier Herren

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is from Rammstein's song 'Mann Gegen Mann', mostly the chorus stuck out for me thinking of the title. 
> 
> This work's main title comes from a Rammstein single labeled 'Feuerraeder'

You could hear an audible whisper rise to a low murmur as you tried to sleep; you went from sleeping on your stomach to laying on your side as you looked over at your sleep talking partner, but something seemed off. First off, he hardly ever talked in his sleep … not that you noticed anyway. Secondly, he was stiff as a board when you tried to shake him awake. 

“Mark?” you lowly spoke as you gently shook his shoulder again. You turned on the lamp on your side of the bed, the warm glow illuminating the room. Getting a clearer picture, you’re greeted with another sight; yes, Mark only sleeps in his underwear, but this fact makes something else painfully obvious – he is incredibly hard. 

Your eyes widen in the shocking discovery, your efforts to wake him become urgent; you kneel over him, both hands on his shoulders to shake him, moving them to caress his face. You call his name several times as you hold Mark’s head when you get a reaction; his eyes snap open but his beautiful chocolate brown eyes are covered. His eyes are black – soulless, dead, no pupil or iris, just two empty black voids in the bloodshot whites of Mark’s eyes. He stares at your for what seemed like an indefinite amount of time, the sleep talking had stopped once his eyes were opened but now continued again; Mark’s body tenses more underneath you, involuntarily twitching as his eyes roll up and into the back of his head, his body arching.

“Mark, please! Wake up!” you cry to the unresponsive man, his murmured and incoherent rambling increasing in volume a notch; you catch a few words - ‘don’t hurt him’, and ‘please, Master’ in a drawn out and mumbled way. “Mark? What are you on about?”

“Don’t hurt him, please … don’t hurt him, Master, please …,” Mark whimpered as he jerked underneath you, a deep growl rising from his chest that reverberated, you could feel your entire being shake as the snarl continued. Another voice spoke through him, sounding just like Mark but deeper and echoed slightly, _“I won’t.”_

His hands shot up to grasp your head; his hands were cold to the touch but that contact made you freeze involuntarily, Mark’s eyes shot open again. A blinding white light with a red and blue three dimensional effect invaded your eyesight, a shock flickered in your mind as you stared into the deadlights. You feel your face going slack, a piercing tone came to your ears briefly when a deep purr cut through it. 

_“Ah, there we go. Hello, (y/n),”_ the sultry voice spoke to you in your mind. _“I’ve been wanting to meet you for some time after you’ve managed to be my pet’s partner. So glad to we can take the time get acquainted.”_

“Who … are you …,” you try to ask, your words slurring. The light faded from your vision, the same black voids stared into you. You feel an invisible hand guide you to lay down on your back, confused as to who this voice was in your head. 

_“Right now, it doesn’t matter. I just wanted formalities to be made before we go any further. I can see why you chose to pair with my little pup, he has such a form that’s craved by all.”_ Mark could move freely now, while you remained motionless sans your eye movement; he straddled your hips, his warm hands on your chest, you stifle a groan when Mark pressed down on your crotch and ground his hips on you. _“No one can resist that handsome face … and those gorgeous brown eyes …”_

The color had returned to Mark’s eyes, but his gaze was glassy, unfocused – the voice inside your head was clearly in control. _“Don’t worry about him. I’ve given him his instructions.”_ You watch Mark lean into an invisible hand caressing his face and petting his head. _“And he’ll carry them out like the good boy he is, as he’s been trained to do.”_ Mark slid down your legs, getting his face down at your crotch. You hitch your breath as his fingers delicately work to free your hardened cock from its clothing prison; you catch his glances up at you, imagining fucking that mouth of his. 

His loving stares up at you sends shivers down your spine – you love the way he looks, cock hungry and almost predatorial; he takes his time worshipping your length, soft kisses along the shaft, running his tongue from the base up to the rim. You nearly want to grab a fistful of hair and slam his head down on your cock. 

_“He wouldn’t mind you doing that.”_ The voice could read your thoughts, vague visions of you doing so turning you on more; you try to flex one hand, finding success as you wiggle each finger and clench your hand into a fist, releasing the tension. Whoever this unseen presence is, it’s giving you back control over your body; you hiss and let out a groan, feeling Mark’s lips envelope your cock’s head, one of your hands reaches out for a handful of Mark’s black hair. _“Remarkable creature, isn’t he? Such a thing to desire, to crave, isn’t he?”_

“Yes,” you whisper, guiding Mark’s mouth further down your length and back up, his cheeks hollowing as he gave a forceful suck. You give a throaty groan, huffing as his mouth goes further, losing it when Mark purrs around your cock. You both gradually pick up the pace, finding a steady pulse to keep at, not wanting to jump to quickly to climax. 

_“You’re a lucky man to have a delectable morsel like my pup as a partner. I encourage you to relish every inch of him, just I have told him to.”_ The voice paused, a purr ringing in your head. _“I’ve also taken an interest in you as well. Granted we haven’t seen each other face to face, but … I’ve watched through his eyes from time to time. Brief glances in your reflections, taking control of his body to fully see you now and then.”_ You swear the voice was directly by your ear as Mark continued to service you, your free hand reaches up to clutch a corner of the pillow; you could feel that same invisible hand push your head back like pulling your hair. _“Late nights as your bodies glowed after a round of good fucking … the soft gentle touches, the tender kisses … I could_ _**feel**_ _every inch of your body … I tasted the salt of your skin … I’ve seen all this, and I must say … I desire you, (y/n). I want to take care of you. To show you what you can achieve.”_

You let out a soft cry, shoving Mark off your momentarily to rise to your knees, grabbing a fistful of his hair; Mark gives out a moan, his lips immediately sealing themselves around your length, making his head bob while he deep throats you. His purrs and moans with your cock in his mouth is only fuel for the mounting climax in you. You open your eyes to see yourself fucking Mark’s mouth in the large mirror opposite the bed, seeing his formed ass untouched by you leaves to imagine plowing it like the numerous times before – hard and wild so he is unable to sit down. 

_“We will meet again soon. I will make sure of it. For now, I will leave you be. Ta-ta.”_

It was like a fog had cleared your mind, but you are lost in the bliss of the moment when on the last vacuum like suck you nearly shoved Mark’s face right up to your balls, painting his throat white with your cum. Mark let out a purr as he swallowed every drop, his eyes fluttering close, relishing every second of this. Your hand in his hair relaxes, Mark pulls back on his own, your cock coming free of his lips after a wet ‘pop’. You look down to see a thin strand of saliva connecting your tip to his bottom lip, a happy look in his eyes when he stares up at you with that same blank gaze. 

You gently pet his head, giving it a couple pats. “Good boy.” You fall back onto the bed, tucking your dick back in; you notice Mark’s hard on still hasn’t calmed down, your brows lightly knit together. “You want another round?” 

He lightly shrugs, sitting on his feet while he kneels, his gaze averted. “Master isn’t here to help, pup doesn’t know what to do if Master isn’t around.”

You can see he’s still in that subspace, though you’ve never heard Mark talk about himself in the third person, let alone call himself ‘pup’; however the top side of you still lingers after being serviced by your very subby partner, a thought comes to you. You sit forward, crossing your legs. “How about I help you? I take you from behind and do a reach around?”

Mark’s cheeks flushed at the image of it, squirming a bit but lightly shook his head. “Only Master can do things to pup. Pup follows Master’s words only.” 

You give a short nod, connecting the dots as you vaguely remember the voice being in your head, calling Mark his ‘pup’. “Well, your Master spoke to me. And he told me he encourages me to relish every inch of you, just like you did just then. Does that make you feel a little more at ease?” You could see whatever gears were turning in Mark’s eyes, getting a small nod. “Okay, then. Look at me.” Mark’s eyes snap up to meet yours, seeing a different look in them – ready for commands, waiting patiently, eager to please – like a dog begging to be played with. 

“I want you to present your ass to me like the good slave you are, bare and ready for me to shove my cock in,” you have a dark look in your eyes as you say this, feeling yourself twitch as the heat starts up again. Immediately Mark gets off the bed, stripping off his boxer briefs, his hardened cock twitching and bobbed once it was freed, getting down on the floor chest low to the ground and ass up; you relieve yourself of your own underwear, grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer, liberally coating yourself with it. 

Coming over to Mark, your lips curl in a smirk at how cute he looks with his ass presented ready to be fucked. You coat your index finger with a large dollop of lube, smearing his puckered hole with the substance before inserting your finger into him, getting a satisfied moan out of him. In and out you thrust it a couple times, working up to the second finger, then a third as you prepare his hole. You watch at one point when he’s trying to fuck himself against your three fingers, marveling at how badly he needs you; when the moment comes, you take your time with building the anticipation, hearing his soft whines turn into moans as you gradually insert your length into his waiting hole. 

Mark’s eyelids fluttered, eyes rolling up, mouth ajar just as the mere sensation of having his rectum penetrated drove him deeper into his already blissful subspace. Once you fully sit inside him, with your one hand still wet with lube, you reach around to give Mark’s length a smooth stroke, his hips are pushing against you which makes you grin again at how desperately he needs this. He looks adorable begging for a good fuck, you slowly pull out halfway, teasing his head and rim as you bottom out; Mark’s moans music to your ears as the smooth and steady pace your thrusting and stroking remains a constant, doing as the voice said to do – relish every inch of him.

“Good boy, such a good boy,” you pant, praising him. “Such a good boy for letting me help you. I can help you with anything you need.”

Across from the two of you is a full body mirror, you catch yourself taking Mark from behind, giving a growl and a harder thrust as the visage fuels your hunger for him. You can feel pre-cum leaking from Mark’s tip, below you Mark babbles unintelligibly, giving you the indication that his brains are being fried from the overbearing pleasure you assume he’s experiencing. 

“Master … is watching,” you hear Mark pant. “He is … pleased … Master likes … what he sees …”

For a brief moment, you blink and see a figure standing behind the two of you, dressed in a white suit and dark shirt, a white tie; he looks similar to Mark, but a dark light surrounds him, that same blue and red three dimensional effect outlines his form. A twisted smile forms on the specter’s face – you blink again and he’s gone; not sure if you got an accurate picture of him, but you’re too immersed in making Mark come. 

“You’re such a handsome boy, such a good boy. I bet your Master is happy to see you like this,” you huff and pant, groaning as you feel the climax coming to its tipping point. “Shit … I’m gonna …” You freeze as you slam one last time into Mark, coming inside him; your hand strokes a little faster, feeling Mark tense up underneath you and cry out, coming on your hand. Once your hand is free after you both come down from your high, you pull out and sit on the bed, presenting your hand to Mark. 

“Come clean this up.” Mark turns his head to you, and you can see the change in his eyes immediately; it’s clearer, focused, albeit a bit dopey as he came out of whatever trance like state he was just in. 

“Pay me twenty bucks then I will,” he snarks, a smirk on his lips. His joking aside, he’s eager to please after you give a playful raised brow. Mark takes your wrist, licking every spot of cum off your hand, kissing each tip of your fingers once he was done, that same smirk appeared on his lips. 

“Smartass,” you grin, rising to wash your hands. Coming back to the bedroom, Mark is climbing into bed, his boxer briefs back on as the two of you snuggle close for aftercare. You sit up with your back against the headboard, his head on your shoulder, your arms wrapped around him. You share gentle touches, giving small pecks on Mark’s head now and then. 

“Do you remember much?” you inquire, wondering if Mark really was aware of what was happening during that whole time.

“Some of it. It’s usually fuzzy for me but I can make things out,” Mark lightly shrugged. “It’s like being in a hypnotized state, or like sleepwalking.”

Another pressing question came to mind. “How did this thing … I dunno the right words, inhabit? Possess? Latch on?”

Mark shrugged again. “It just popped up unexpectedly. I didn’t know what it was. First, I played around with it, showed it to my viewers, which they immediately got attached to it and gave it a name. Then it kept … getting bigger, and more of a presence inside me. Making me black out initially until it made me aware of what was happening albeit in a trance like state. Now he’s a big part of me that I eventually surrendered to, and we formed this … kind of relationship after I made a deal. He let me go about my normal life during the day but submit to him at night when he calls.”

“And he thought that was a good deal? How often does he want you?”

“Before I met you, one night every week, and now,” Mark pauses, his voice getting low, “ever since we started dating three months ago, he was quiet, only came out when you weren’t around. He told me he was waiting for the right moment to introduce himself to you. Guess this was the moment.”

“He was studying me. Getting a feel for me.” You intertwine a hand with his, Mark brought that hand up and lightly kissed it. “He said he desired me. Wanted to take care of me and show me what I can achieve.”

Mark pulled away, sitting up to face you. His brows were lightly knitted as his face had subtle concern. “With you being a switch, that _really_ intrigues him. I was easy to own, being the subbiest of subs that ever did sub.”

“So, what does that mean for me?” 

“Who knows,” Mark shrugs. “I’m just slightly concerned about you because I don’t know what he’ll make out of you and I might not be there to stop him.”

“You don’t completely trust him?”

Mark tenses a bit, unsure of how to answer. “Well, yes and no. When we’re outside the bedroom, he can be very manipulative, and toy with people. Give people a false sense of security. That’s when I don’t trust him.” He goes quiet for a moment, his hand lacing fingers with yours. “He’s a completely different person in here. There’s the domineering factor, yes, that’s just natural for him in and out of here. But he can give pleasure and pain that I don’t think any other person, besides you, can offer. I …,” he lifts his gaze to you, lowering his voice with a soft tone, “I just want you to be careful with whatever he offers you.”

You give a small nod. “I will. Okay?” Mark cuddles up to you again, you turn out the lights as you both start to doze off. One last question pops in your mind. “You said your viewers gave him a name. What was it?”

“Dark. Or Darkiplier.”


	2. Worship

It had been a couple weeks since your encounter with this entity called Dark. A few times while you slept you heard soft whispers in your head – a soothing and seductive rumble praising you, a ghostly hand caressing your face; your submissive side had been growing when you’ve heard his voice in dreams, it had wanted to feel his control, you wanted him to show you all that you can be, to open the cage and let you float high to the stars where there is pleasure and pain only he can give you. Mark was sensing you wanted this, to know and feel everything he’s experienced; there was one night where you decided to bottom for Mark, feeling nervous as you laid there on your back, watching Mark crawl into bed and sit between your legs. Sitting cross legged, he takes a moment for a deep breath, lax hands facing palms up on his knees. Closing his eyes as if to meditate, you watch him take three more deep breaths. 

“Dark, your presence has been requested. Grant me your dominance, just for tonight,” Mark whispers. “Please, Master. Come through.”

An eerie silence drew in the room, the air becoming heavy. Mark tensed in his position, strained hands closing into tight fists, his head tilted back; his chest heaves, Mark’s breathing becomes labored as you watch a red and blue aura glitch around his body, you hold your breath witnessing his head jerk forward left, then right, then back again, his teeth gritted in a grimace. Finally the atmosphere settles, Mark’s head is bowed, his hands relax, what you notice is a distinct way he’s carrying himself now; more poised, graceful yet an air of danger surrounds him, Mark raises his head, a dark look in his brown eyes. 

Like a predator he crawls up your body until his face is an inch from yours, seeing a distinct red and blue ring around his irises, blending into the whites of his eyes – Dark is sharing a sliver of Mark’s body. You faintly hitch your breath, starting to feel a little intimidated by the looming presence above you. Mark traces a finger along your jawline, running his hand through your hair; despite the somewhat animalistic stare he’s giving you, there’s a softness to them – curious, examining his prey. 

“It’s okay,” Mark’s low tone has a faint reverberation in it. “We’ll take it slow. Just relax.” 

He leans down for a kiss, then another, trailing along your jaw until he’s blows on your right ear lobe, giving it a light suckle. You softly gasp, gradually weakening under Mark as he’s found a weak spot with the continuing ear nibbling and suckling; your breathing slowly becomes heavy, his lips come down your neck, kissing along your clavicles, circling up the other side of your neck, playing with your left ear before his lips are back onto yours. He dives in for a little more passionate kiss, his tongue slipping past your lips, you lightly moan as a hand pulls your hair, exposing your neck for gentle kisses once Mark pulls away. 

He’s being methodical where his lips go, finding out your weak spots, already finding one with your ears and the spots behind them; along your clavicles one kiss sends a shiver down your spine, teeth lightly bite down, sucking on the skin. Your back arches at this, getting a curious hum from Mark. His mouth is back on your ear as you melt underneath Mark, your crotch growing hot from the stimulation; his mouth latches onto a lobe, gently tugging at it when he bites. Mark concentrates on your ears and clavicles, a finger traces your lips, your mouth instinctively opens and sucks on his thumb when it presses on your tongue. 

Once his hand is freed, the thumb brushes your chin before the hand grips your jaw and forces your head back some; you panic for a second if you were going to be choked, it was in the right position but it never moved. Mark supports himself with his free hand, staring down at you with a predatorial gaze. You can’t help but look at him with a pleading stare, completely under his thumb, wanting to submit to your new god, to worship him; he sees your desire to prove yourself, to show you’re worthy. A corner of his lips turn up, the hand on your jaw runs up to grab your hair, you are pulled up onto your knees. The smirk is gone, replaced by a domineering stare that pierces you, the hand moves to the back of your head forcing you to go down on all fours, your eyes landing on Mark’s semi-rigid cock. 

“You wish to devote yourself to me?” the rumbling sends shivers along your body. “Then prove it. Come worship.” The hand on your head relaxes, resting on the nape of your neck. 

A gentle kiss on the tip gets a soft gasp from Mark, you run your tongue along his shaft, taking in his musk while you fondle his balls, kissing the base of his cock; your mouth finds itself back at the head, enveloping it and gently suck, giving a groan when you take in more of Mark’s length, pulling back with a forceful suck. You have to show your worth to him, to exceed his expectations. 

“Good boy,” he praises you. “I had a feeling you had an affinity for sucking dick. You really – ah – know your way.” Mark looks down at you, caressing your jaw briefly before petting you. “You look good with my cock in your mouth.” 

You agree with a hum, his entire length almost in your mouth as you work towards deep throating him. Mark shudders, Dark feeling whatever Mark feels, enjoying the sensations; he only can watch and guide Mark topping you, admiring the both of you as he stands in the dark void, taking a shine to you. He expects worship and nothing less from Mark and you – and you were certainly delivering. Dark takes a soft deep breath through his nose, a faint smirk appearing on his lips in satisfaction as he steps forward to assist momentarily.

Mark feels a ghostly hand guide his hand off your head, a faint presence lingering behind him – Dark. A black riding crop materializes in his hand, Mark gazing down at the instrument with a hazy adoring look in his eyes, knowing what this tool can do. He’s felt its sting many times, the joy of feeling the pain it inflicts, it excited him; Dark closed Mark’s hand around the handle of the crop, giving a soft pat on his shoulder, letting Mark know he has full permission to use it. 

_‘You know what to do.’_

Caught up in your cock worshipping, you feel a leather end of a riding crop run along your abdomen, a thrill trickling up your spine. Your cock twitches with excitement, the leather end flicking on the head of your dick, a loud muffled groan escapes your cock filled mouth. The action is repeated again, your mind dripping from the effect the crop had – you loved it, giving a pleading moan as you take all of Mark’s cock in, getting a groan from him. 

“You like that, huh.” The business end of the crop is rubs your stomach, getting light taps as he bounces it along your belly before harshly flicking it again on your throbbing dick. A short groan purrs around Mark’s cock, he hitches his breath, sighing out softly; his other hand grips your hair, holding your head steady. His hips thrust into you, his cock balls deep in your throat as you let him fuck your mouth, giving the right amount of suction while he pulls back. 

“Just gonna let me fuck that mouth of yours? You gotta do some of the work, too,” he’s pushing your head back and forth, getting a steady pace. You moan at the roughness of being handled like this, you reach to satisfy your throbbing dick but the crop slaps your hand away. “I don’t think I said you’re allow to touch yourself.” 

He harshly pulls you away, meeting your gaze halfway as Mark lowers himself; even with your glazed blissful stare you still see the two colored ring around his feral eyes. You blink for a moment and see his eyes grow completely black, the red and blue aura encapsulating his entire being, the vision gone in another blink of an eye. Mark was coming into part of Dark’s power, the domineering aspect of the ego bleeding into him, making him appear all the more intimidating. The beast was done toying – it wanted to feast.

“All you are right now is two holes for us to fuck,” Mark’s growl rumbled. “A toy we can inflict pain on.” He brought the crop down on your ass with accurate precision, you gasped in the pleasure of its sting, biting your lip. He brings your mouth back to servicing him, being rougher with fucking your throat; the crop makes contact with your ass again, a squeal escaping you. 

Dark watches you react to Mark harshly tap your ass cheek with the crop, seeing the masochist side of you come out with each strike. He knows his own pup enjoys pleasure in pain – double the fun; he smirks at the thought, tilting his head to the side. He notices the power he bestowed Mark was starting to overwhelm and become erratic. Dark comes forward to Mark, placing his hands on the man’s shoulders; Mark had pull your mouth off his cock again when he felt Dark right behind him, he shivered at Dark’s touch, panting heavily from the corrupting energy that was turning him into an animal. 

_‘Easy, boy …’_ Mark felt a hand pet one side of his head in an effort to calm him, _‘easy … it’s too early for that. Be a force to be reckoned with but be gentle about it. Have poise. Grace. You let that slip from you.’_ Dark’s hands moved to Mark’s upper arms, a ghostly pair of lips planting themselves on Mark’s neck. _‘It’s intoxicating, this power, I know. One can easily get drunk off it. But in this moment don’t let the wrath overwhelm you.’_ Mark’s hands gradually dropped to his sides, tilting his head back a bit, eyes fluttering closed; Dark’s gentle touches grounded him, helping him focus. Mark sunk on the bed, sitting on his heels. _‘Help claim what is mine. I’m here with you.’_

You swear you saw a clear apparition appear behind Mark once you were let go, seeing ghostly hands glide down his arms, the tips of Dark’s middle and ring finger on Mark’s wrists; Dark rests his chin on Mark’s shoulder, seeing you stare at him, he lightly smirks at you. 

_‘Look at him, Mark.’_ Brings his head forward, wild eyes gazing at you across the bed. _‘He belongs to us. I think he’s shown his worth, don’t you?’_ Mark feels a little more of Dark’s power come through to him, a soft moan escaping his lips as he tilts his head back again. _‘Focus. Grace. But most importantly,’_ Dark drops into a lower rumble, gripping Mark’s wrists, _‘fuck him raw. He is ours. Time to claim him.’_

Mark felt a light shove as he was brought back to reality, his manic eyes dart about before landing on you; you’ve been idly stroking yourself while Mark was having his moment with Dark, the bottle of lube sitting in your hand. You couldn’t keep your eyes off Mark and his twitching cock while Dark spoke to him, your hand is slapped away from a backhand delivered by Mark; his eyes are wide, determined and filled with controlled chaos, staring you down is not your partner, but a feral animal.

Mark takes the lube from your hand, having restraint in his movements but they are graceful as he lubes up his first two fingers and your puckered hole; Dark watches with pride in his eyes, relishing the moans you make while your rectum is being prepared. Mark slips in a third finger, having a sense of déjà vu when you press against his hand, wanting him to just take you right now. 

“You’ve proved yourself,” Mark sets the lube aside, spreading your cheeks. “We have seen your devotion, and it pleases us.” You mewl as he gradually inserts the head and sinks in a couple inches, pulling back before settling in more. Mark’s mouth is partly ajar as he relishes in your tightness, a groan escapes him; you’ve never been the one to sub for anyone your whole life, yet in this moment you are completely vulnerable to your partner. It feels amazing to be penetrated by him, you see stars as he fully sits inside you, bottoming out; Mark lowly moans, he leans down to kiss your neck and jaw, grinding his hips against your ass, his one hand still wet with lube strokes your throbbing length. A high pitched moan releases from you, your hands crush the pillows at how slow the stroking is, losing your mind over it. 

Your breath hitches when Mark’s hand tugs at your balls and gives them a harsh squeeze. “And now we take claim to what is ours,” he growls in your ear, the reverberation in his voice makes your loins quiver. His sultry voice softly moans. “And, oh, have we waited so long for this.” Mark starts at a slow but hard thrust, his hot breath on your skin driving you nearly over the edge. “Do not come until after we do. Is that understood?”

You whimper with a nod, but it wasn’t a good enough answer as there came another harsh tug on your balls. Mark’s growl growing in your ear. 

“A devotee answers to their god’s commands with words. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my lord,” you breathe out, Mark picking up the pace as his hand resumes to stroke you. 

“Obedience to your god is rewarded with pleasure. Do as we say, and you will be greatly rewarded. Will you obey our commandments?”

“Yes, lord … I will follow them,” you pant, getting a steady pace now from his thrusting. The hand stroking your cock plays around, speeding up then slowing down, driving you mad. 

Dark subtly tilts his head to the side watching the roleplay happening – was there a part of Mark he suddenly tapped into? He never thought of the man having a god complex, but considering his fan base, perhaps there was something that fed it in one way or another. Strange how he hardly shows it only for laughs. He suspected his powers were extracting this side of Mark he never saw, but he found it in himself, too; he felt powerful as Mark used the various ‘we’ first pronouns. Him and Mark are the same person, it was making sense for him. 

He considered himself god over the two men anyway.

You wrap your legs around Mark’s waist, your nails dig into his back as his hips thrust furiously. You cry his name several times in between your sporadic moans, you’re an utter mess underneath him; you’ve never experienced this much pleasure subbing before, it sent a thrill down your spine. For a moment you lock eyes with Mark, caressing his face as you stare at his wild eyes; he’s lost himself to the power coursing through him, fucking you raw the only thing on his mind. He became a beast before you, leaving scratches and bite marks while he ravages you; the animalistic nature starts to rub off on you, you pull at his hair, leaving hickies on his neck and shoulders. 

Your combined groans and mewls fill the room, Mark holds you still as he gives a few more hard pounds into your ass before he comes with a howl; his body strains and tenses above you, he humps your ass in a fast pace briefly before you come, painting your chest white. As you both come down from your highs, your foreheads touch; Mark suddenly becomes gentle with his touches and kisses, showering you with them. 

“You have pleased your god, disciple,” he heavily pants. “We are satisfied.”

He pulls out of you, collapsing by your side. Mark felt Dark’s assistance dwindle, letting out a sigh as he cuddled close to you. “Was that okay for you?” he asks.

“That … was … amazing,” you pant, rolling over to face him. “I’d like to do that more often. I can help you get some confidence, maybe so that you wouldn’t need to rely on him all the time.” You pause, seeing something shift in Mark’s eyes. “I don’t mean to disrespect, it was just a thought. I don’t know if you would want to use him for future sessions to get some top energy or not. I will say though, I did enjoy this.”

“No, no, I get what you’re saying …”

“It just came out wrong,” you intertwine a hand with his. “How did you feel?”

“Powerful. Dunno where the god/disciple roleplay came from. I got the feeling that you were looking at me like I was a god, so I guess it stuck and rolled with it.” Mark lightly shrugged. “Can’t say I didn’t enjoy it. I can try a session where I don’t ask him for help. You wanted to get a feel for him, though, I could tell.”

A question had been brewing in your mind over the past week, you weren’t sure how to go about it but let it out, “Is there a way for him to fully be here? And not like a ghost or a vision you see in your head.” 

Mark hesitates, sensing a change in Dark’s demeanor – a beast in repose in the shadows of Mark’s being. His brows faintly knitted together. “There is, but are you sure you’re ready?”

You see his anxiety, but you gather your courage and give a nod. Mark returns the same gesture, rolling onto his back and laid there briefly; he took a deep breath, getting up and walked over to the full body mirror. He fogged up where his head is, writing ‘DARK’ in the center of it, wiping the name clean with his hand; there he stood in all his glory – an exact copy of Mark, fully suited, a bi-color aura of red and blue glitching around him as he flickered with it from time to time, shadows appearing on his face. Mark took a few steps back, his breathing picked up a bit.

“Come through, Master,” he spoke in a clear voice. 

The air grew heavy in the room, a strange ringing picked up in your ear as you watched the doppelganger emerge from the mirror; Dark finally stood on the other side of the mirror, cracking his neck, his black eyes laying on Mark who sunk to his knees, lightly clasping his hand behind his back. Mark was sinking into his old familiar subspace, a soft grin on his lips as he gazed up at Dark with adoration. His Master ran a hand through his hair, gently scratching under Mark’s chin, the kneeling man giving a short low groan. He expected nothing less from his favorite sub. 

_“Good boy,”_ Dark purrs, his eyes finding you as you’re a little frozen where you sit, seeing him in the flesh added a whole new level of intimidation to Dark’s presence. You gulp softly, your breath hitched as he smirks at you. _“My turn.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a one time thing, Mark topping the reader at their request. I'll edit it later, but we will definitely be returning to your regular scheduled hardcore subby Mark in the next chapter :3c


	3. Ich tu dir weh

There is an moment of tension in the room, you’re still frozen on the bed as Dark comes to the foot of it, his hands behind his back, straightening himself; your eyes dart over to see Mark come to his Master’s feet, sitting like a patient dog with an adoring gaze up at his Owner. 

_“Eyes here, pet,”_ a low voice speaks to you, your eyes obeying and landing on Dark’s gaze. _“Very good. Keep your eyes on me, pet.”_ Dark briefly looked down at his favored pup. _“Wait for my command.”_ Mark walked on his large knuckles and knees to a random spot away from the bed, facing you two as he sat on his heels and knuckles. Dark’s eyes turn back to you and squint faintly, you feel him peer into your thoughts, your anxieties. _“I see you still have slight reservations. Don’t worry, little one. You have nothing to fear.”_ He brought a hand out, relaxed and open palmed facing it up. _“Come to me, pet.”_

Your top side urges to fight back, Dark can see it in your eyes as your internal struggle lingers. _“It’s cute seeing you fight with yourself. The dominant in you wants to resist,”_ a smile curls up in a corner of his lips. _“But I’ve seen the submissive in you grow, you can’t resist forever, pet. It’s only a matter of time. I can be patient, little pup.”_ A heavy aura subtly radiated off him, his being glitched, some part of him screamed at you. _“But my patience doesn’t last forever.”_ His voice became rougher and quickened, growling, **_“I can break you, you know. Degrade you, humiliate you. Break you in mind and body and soul, until not a sliver of your current self is left. You’ll be left an empty husk, ruined.”_** Dark composed himself, the glitch stopping. _“I’d rather not waste you, little one. We’ve only just met. You want me, pet, I see it in your eyes. But you must let go of your fear and the dominant in you.”_ You faintly shake, gulping hard, a soft whine escapes you; the top inside still has its grip on you, you feel the need to shake it off but resists. 

_“Submit to me, and I will have you be the alpha over our little pup. When I am not here and do not need either of you, you are still his Dominant. That, I will never take from you. Now, come, pet,”_ Dark gives a final offer, you see that he’s one second away from grabbing you by the throat and destroying you if the stubborn top inside doesn’t stop. His words make a sudden impact on the dominant in you, silencing it; you take that as an opportunity to slowly crawl on your hands and knees to him, your chin inches from his open hand as you look up at him. 

Dark’s expression looked pleased, you leaned your head down and tilt it into his waiting hand, nuzzling into it, your eyes finding his softening gaze. His cold thumb brushes your cheek, fingers gently scratch behind your ear making you shiver. You feel your body sit on your heels the longer he caresses your face, a warm grin comes across Dark’s lips. His thumb brushes against your bottom lip, your mouth gradually cracks open, tongue carefully touching the tip of Dark’s thumb. He teases your maw with it, circling your lips until he finally inserts it, you close your lips around it gently sucking. Another cold hand reaches forward to pet your head, fingers running through your hair that sent shivers down your spine; his cold touch was pleasing, your cock twitched from Dark’s touch, a soft moan rumbles in your chest as you kept sucking his thumb.

 _“Good pet. Wasn’t so hard now, was it? You’re doing well, alpha,”_ Dark praised you, a small giggle came out of you with his thumb still in your mouth. He chuckles softly at your response, pulling his thumb out and trailing it down your chin, wiping excess saliva on your cheek. A chair manifested out of thin air, the dark mahogany wood carvings intricate and beautiful, blood red velvet served as upholstery on the seat and some of the back and arm rests; Dark seated himself, crossing a leg as he sat like a royal before his subjects, a king and god over you and Mark. 

_“Come, pets,”_ he simply commanded, Mark obeying immediately and sat before his Master. You hesitated for a split second but gradually crawled off the bed and walked over on your knuckles and knees to Dark, sitting like a dog, you and Mark mirror images. _“Very good, alpha. I was half expecting you linger a little longer. Are you finally learning your place? You may use your words.”_

“Y-yes I – I am … s-sir,” you stammered a bit, adding ‘sir’ at the end for good measure as to not offend. “Th-thank you, sir.”

 _“Don’t thank me yet, pup. You still need to learn, but I appreciate the sentiment,”_ Dark addressed Mark. _“Now, then, little pup, you have a new playmate. Look to your right.”_ Mark’s dazed gaze turned to you as you locked eyes. _“He is your alpha. You are his subordinate. You answer to both of us. But do not forget that I am your Master first and foremost, I am above him. When I command, you obey. You know this. But when I am not here and I do not need you, when he commands, you obey. You know this. Is that understood?”_

“Yes, Master, I understand,” his voice sounded crystal clear despite his entranced appearance. 

Dark snapped his fingers, getting both yours and Mark’s attention to look at him. _“Good pets. Now that we understand what is to be expected …”_ He switched his crossed legs, left over his right this time, intertwining his fingers in his lap. _“Worship, pups.”_

Mark made the first move, kissing the tip of Dark’s shoe, you joined your partner in the worship, planting a kiss on the leather; you and Mark licked and kissed along the length, top and bottom, tasting and smelling the materials that made up the shoe. You stole a glance up at your new Master, seeing a domineering but indifferent stare, though it wasn’t showing that Dark was enjoying this, he had an internal smile that he hid; at one point he uncrossed and held his right shoe out and pressed it against Mark’s face, the sub still licking the sole. Dark applied more pressure, Mark’s body reacting and got his chest low to the ground, his ass up in the air. As he gently applied pressure stepping on Mark’s face you were lightly pushed away by Dark’s hand, your lips kissing the top of his hand, your new Master looking down at you with the faintest of grins – he was pleased. 

_“Breed your subordinate, alpha. Make sure to wear this,”_ Dark manifests a cock sheath in his hand. The wearable appeared canine with a thick knot and a ring by the base that would be secured around your balls; it was mostly black with intricate cracks of red in the coloring, the hollowness fitting nicely around your hardening cock as you put it on and slipped your balls through the ring. With lubing and prepping, you eased yourself into Mark’s eager hole; Mark whined and mewled, taking a sharp gasp of air, his hole flexing around you. Whatever else this sheath was – it made you feel like you didn’t have it on, your cock sensitive and twitching once you sat fully inside Mark. 

Dark stood there, one foot pressed against Mark’s face that was being worshipped by the sub’s kisses and licks, he put one hand in his pocket as the other reached out and held your chin with his forefinger and thumb while you steadily fucked Mark. You panted, lowly moaning, a cold thumb once again brushing your bottom lip. Your mouth opens instinctively, closing around the thumb that invaded it, closing your eyes. You hungrily sucked on Dark’s thumb, he thrusted it in and out momentarily, replaced by a cool thick head of someone’s cock on your lips; Dark moved his foot off Mark as he put all the attention on you, knowing his pup was satisfied get his hole bred for the time being. 

Your eyes opened to see Dark had unzipped and brought his cock out, the thick girth of it making you growl for it, immediately opening your mouth and sealed your lips around the head, greedily sucking on it. Dark guided your head down his length and back up, but wanted you keep your head still by placed a hand on the back of your head and putting the tips of his fingers at the front. You got the gist and never moved your head, allowing Dark to fuck your mouth and throat, his one hand on the back of your head stayed, getting some leverage and placed a foot on Mark’s lowered half, the pup below groaned. 

You felt something cold and wet pressed against your own ass, you mewled around Dark’s girth as a plug was inserted by invisible hands, feeling some bounce to it you briefly came to the conclusion that a rubber tail plug was pushed in to you. You lightly purred, breeding Mark’s hole deeper and rougher, the pup below whining and moaning loudly. Mark fluttered his eyes closed, pressing back against you, feeling the knot at his entrance made him shiver, his cock twitching with excitement as the hard length bounced and throbbed. Dark smirked, moving his free hand about in a circling motion, manifesting a chastity device that locked itself around Mark’s cock and balls.

Mark loudly whined and mewled as manhood was restricted, howling in a sad tone at the cock cage securing itself around his now aching crotch, but the fucking in his ass brought him back to a blissful state, making him forget that he wasn’t allowed to come. Dark made it clear that he didn’t want him to come, and he quickly understood; you were lost in your own sensations that you didn’t pay attention to why Mark made those noises but it drove you to grope his ass harshly and pick up the pace, moving Mark’s hips to meet yours, the knot nearly going in with each thrust. 

Dark relished your mouth around his length, looking down at you with growing pride. He pulled out of you, a strand of saliva connected your bottom lip with the tip, the white suited Master went back to sit on the edge of his throne, watching the two of you with dark eyes, sitting back and stroking himself with soft hums. You could feel your climax come quickly, giving one last final thrust as the knot popped in, coming hard in Mark’s ass with a howl; Mark’s mind was a blank mess, feeling the knot harshly pushed in, sending a spark straight to his brain as he howled with you, wishing he could come. 

You shake, panting, humping Mark’s ass the longer you filled him, reaching around and rubbing his belly, knowing your cum was filling him. The sheath you wore was a wonder, making your load heavy, feeling Mark’s stomach distend a bit. With a satisfied smile you pulled out once you were finished, shaking. _“Come to me, pup. Alpha, heel.”_ On Dark’s command, Mark gradually rose, his arms and legs twitching and shaking as he walked over on his large knuckles and knees. For a brief moment you glance down and see the sheath you were wearing had seamlessly melded with your own skin, giving the appearance that you really had a canine cock, a thrill of excitement rushed over you realizing this, almost going to touch it but kept your hands at your sides while you sat on your feet.

When Mark was a hair away from Dark’s hardened cock, he sat on his heels, his hands curling into paws as they rested on Dark’s knees. Dark smirked laying his cock directly onto Mark’s face, running his hand through Mark’s hair as he petted his pup. _“We’re getting good use out of you, aren’t we, pup? Do you like your new playmate?”_ Mark answered with a ‘woof’, wagging his ass casually back and forth, panting. Dark chuckled, taking his length in his free hand, slapping it gently on Mark’s face. _“I thought so. You two are so well bonded together. It’s a wonderful sight to see him breeding you. You’re a good little bitch to him, aren’t you?”_ Another ‘woof’ came out of Mark, his ass wagging more. Dark guided Mark’s mouth away briefly before bringing it onto his length, his pup hungrily sucking and taking his whole cock in to the base, Mark’s nose pressing against the zipper. 

You patiently wait, your own ass wagging lightly as you pant. A groan escapes you as you watch Mark take all of Dark’s length down his throat, eyes darting down to Mark’s ass, your cum dripping from the twitching hole. An urge swelled inside you to go over there and eat your partner’s ass, but you remained still, your canine cock jerked and came to life, a growl sounding from you. Dark glanced over at you, his hand still keeping Mark’s head buried in his crotch, Mark moaning around his Master’s length, breathing in Dark’s scent. His eyelids fluttered, eyes rolling into his head, purring making Dark’s cock vibrate, making his Master purr too. 

_“Hungry, alpha?”_ You feel Dark prod your mind, knowing your desire to eat Mark’s ass was strong. Your Master heartily chuckled, sighing out. _“You’re a filthy alpha, aren’t you? Wanting to eat your subordinate’s ass that you just came in. How cute. Go on, alpha, do what your body tells you. When you’ve had enough, breed him again.”_

You charge from your position, burying your face in Mark’s ass, the tail plug in your bouncing and wagging with your moves. You suck on his slightly gaping hole, tongue fucking it, tasting your own cum and finding pleasure in this, a series of groans escape you. Mark squeals around Dark’s cock as he feels his ass hole being eaten out, shivering and shuddering from the sensations. His Master’s cock bulged his throat, the pup enjoying being Dark’s cockwarmer. Your passionate eating out didn’t last long, your throbbing cock needed to breed that hole, you pull away panting, slick and cum covering your nose and mouth, not caring to wipe it off. The canine cock slides in with ease this time, you’re careful not to make Mark choke as you move in and out of him. 

Dark materialized a collar and chain leash out of thin air with his free hand, the collar fitting snug around your neck, the leash connecting you to him. The lead was beginning to be pulled taut as he wrapped the chain around his hand two times, then a third, a dark smirk on his lips as he saw you be gentle with Mark. The closer you were pulled, the harder your had to thrust, growling as you eventually slammed into your partner’s hips; Mark’s eyes began to water, his airways getting closed off in a rhythm, he could hear Dark chuckle above the ringing in his ears. He was being choked by his Master’s length, shaking underneath his Master and alpha playmate, getting the pain and pleasure melting his mind, his caged cock below throbbing and aching adding on to the emptiness filling his brain. 

You snarl and growl, groping harshly on any body part of Mark you can as you wildly drill him, your canine cock on fire, the climax hitting you hard as you slam into him, the knot pushing in again, Mark being pressed harder into Dark’s crotch, when you lean down into him, humping his ass as you fill him with more cum than before. Dark looks down at you pleased with you, but now it was time to be rough with you. He patiently waited for you to pull out, you’d been filling Mark full of cum for roughly twenty minutes, the pup impaled between you and Dark mewled as best he could, his stomach feeling fuller than ever, bulging out. You reach a hand around and rub his belly, Mark’s hand joined you in relishing the slightly inflated mound. You lean down to kiss his back and shoulders, rubbing your face against him. Through this whole experience, you’ve felt your connection with Mark grow stronger; you couldn’t explain it, but Dark made you two closer than ever before. 

With you still inside Mark, Dark pushed his pup off his cock, allowing Mark air as the sub gasped and breathed deeply; his voice was hoarse as he moaned, his hole flexing and milking your knot and cock. You both sat on your feet and heels, Mark leaned back into your shoulder, reaching up to caress your head the more you filled him. You planted kisses along his shoulder and clavicles, soon kissing his cheek. Dark watched the loving display, watching the two of you love one another, a soft twinkle came over his dark eyes. He wanted his pups to enjoy pleasure and love, he provided enough time for them to be with each other in the moment as he procured a four post structure with a sling out of thin air with a wave of his free hand. 

You came down from your high, pulling out of Mark with a wet ‘pop’, the sheath’s magic turned it back into a toy, Dark made it remove itself with a snap of his fingers the toy vanishing. As Dark rose, Mark moved out of the way, leaving you to look up at your Master with a readiness for anything. Dark walked you over to the sling, giving you a couple tugs of the lead to make you stand on your two feet. He helped you into the sling, your ankles and wrists cuffed and pulled away from your torso, leaving your own hole exposed; the tail plug was momentarily removed, your hole flexing and twitching slightly. After he removed the collar from you, Dark turned around to procure black rope out of thin air, binding Mark’s legs together in a frog tie or similar with his calves bound to his thighs, four lines of rope keeping it together; his arms and hands were brought up and behind his head, wrists tied together, forearms bound to his biceps, the ropes lastly making a chest harness that connected to the wrists and arm knots in the back. 

Dark gave Mark’s cock freedom as the cock cage came off, the pup groaning as he could feel his girth stiffen. His Master provided a thick plug well lubed that glided into Mark’s ass, the toy turning on and vibrated. _“That should keep you occupied, pup. You can come as much as you want, you did so well. I’m pleased with you, little pup,”_ Dark caressed Mark’s face, the sub nuzzling into his hand and softly moaned. All the while you watched your partner get tied by your Master, your cock twitched the moment you saw Mark’s facial expression changed from the vibrating plug in his ass. He looked absolutely blissed out, skin flushed, those kissable lips forming an ‘o’. When Dark turned his attention back to you, you saw his demeanor change. 

He was still commanding, yes, but a darker energy surrounded him. Dark came closer, soon a hand wrapped itself around your throat, gently squeezing; you couldn’t help but moan, remembering the time that same pressure was applied when Mark topped your with Dark’s assistant. You leaned your head back exposing more of your neck, Dark obliged and squeezed a little harder. With some prep, Dark lined his thick cock up with your hole and began to slowly slide in; you saw stars and explosions in your eyes, taking in sharp gasps of air feeling his girth painstakingly enter you. The grip tightened a little more causing more moans to come out of you, your body shivering under his touch. Once Dark was fully inside you, his other hand reached to grab your hair, forcing you to look at him.

 ** _“Don’t think I won’t be so mild mannered with you all the time, pet,”_** his voiced sounded unhinged and gravelly, Dark unraveling his cruel nature to you. **_“There is pain you must endure. And in pain there is pleasure, and beauty. I like marking my pets, for them to see the bruises and welts I give them is a simple reminder of who they belong to. And they take pleasure in that.”_** The hand around your throat tightens to cut the air supply to you, the grip in your hair pulls harder as Dark begins his harsh and rough thrusts. **_“I am a cruel and kind Master. I am not one or the other. The hand which you kiss will caress your face or make it sting. Do not forget who and what I am to you.”_**

He releases his hand from your throat, the other in your hair moves to the nape of your neck and tightens there, Dark deliver a slap to your face, you cry out, a moan proceeds quickly after, working to match his thrusts. Another hard slap comes into contact, your hands reach for the straps that help bind your wrists and pull on them, Dark leans in and bites down harshly on a bicep, causing you to hold in a scream and hiss. That made him wrap his vice like grip around your throat as he gets inches from your face, making you look at him. 

_“Don’t hold back your screams, pet. It’s music to my ears, make all the noise you can. It brings me such pleasure hearing you cry out.”_ He bites down on the other arm, you yelp, whimpering shortly after. Your ass being roughly fucked makes your mind spin and blurry, coupled with the pressure around your neck and the bites Dark was giving you, the harsh treatment made your cock twitch and throb. You whimpered and whined, howled, and cried out as bites leaved teeth marks and bruises on your skin across your upper torso and arms, he harshly groped your thighs to start making bruises, he pinched exposed parts of your ass, spanking the reddened areas with a silicone paddle that stung but it brought you great amounts of pleasure. 

Across the way when you managed to steal a glance over at Mark, you saw your partner getting off with just the plug in his ass. Mark’s body arched on the bed, legs and arms quivering as they were held in this bound position, mewling and loudly moaning; the plug had a rimming function apart from the vibrating sensations, that too drove him wild. How many times he came you weren’t sure, but his cum managed to shoot almost directly at or into his mouth, some landing on his bottom lip and chin, Mark licking and eating his own cum every time he came on himself; his body jerked each time he came, eyes rolling into his head, back arching beautifully, his loud whorish moans filling the room with your own whimpers and cries. 

Dark didn’t care when you came on yourself, cum painting your chest and almost your face in white streaks; on the third orgasm, cum did manage to land on your chin, and on the fourth time on your cheek. Your face was already covered from Dark spitting on you a couple times, cum was the icing on the cake. The pain and pleasure from your Master ruining your hole was the only thing on your mind, you could care less at this moment in time. 

When Dark finally came in you, sealing your fate with him, it was like an explosion had happening inside you. Your body was on fire, your screaming climax filled room, begging unintelligibly, your form quivering in the sling as you soon limply hung there. Dark’s hand slowly released itself from your throat, his hot breath heavily panting; he pulled out, satisfied in his claiming of you, wiping his dick off and rubbing the excess on your inner thigh before tucking it back in and straightened himself and his suit. Slowly, limb by limb starting with your legs, Dark gradually got you out of the sling apparatus and over to the bed where Mark was still enjoying himself. 

His eyes were blank and unfocused mouth hung ajar as drool had pooled by his head, like his brain had been drained out of his ears. He could only twitch faintly in his bonds, and when he came for the umpteenth and last time, his body could only subtly shake, his voice hoarse from vocalizing so much. Dark shut the toy off and pulled it out, carefully undoing the rope binds and laid Mark out; he procured a wet cloth from thin air, using it to wipe your face clean, his lips planting soft kisses on your forehead, cheek and lips. Mark and you were given soft blankets to be shrouded over your shoulders as the two of you snuggled close to Dark in bed, your Master situated between the two of you. An arm was wrapped around yours and Mark’s shoulders, Dark sharing soft kisses between you and your partner, gently petting your heads. 

_“You boys did so well. I’m proud of you,”_ Dark quietly praised you both, you and Mark nuzzled into him more, your hands intertwining on your Master’s chest. _“I’m especially pleased with you, alpha. You handled it well, I thought. Did you both enjoy yourselves?”_

“Yes, Master,” you and Mark answer quietly in unison, sharing a sleepy smile between you two. 

_“Good boys. I’m glad you did. Master is pleased with you both.”_

“Thank you, sir, for having me serve you, Master,” you mumble. “I look forward to serving you more, sir.”

Dark softly smiles down at you, brushing your hair back. _“Good pet. I’m happy to hear that.”_ He kissed your head, the warmth inside you growing more as you enjoyed floating in this subspace after experiencing an arduous playtime. You see Mark slowly drift off to sleep, seeing how peaceful and calm he looked in the afterglow, knowing nothing from him has to be said as you know Dark and him have a longer connection and relationship, and could sense the level of caring they both had for each other. A warm grin crept on your lips as you snuggled your head into Dark’s chest, sleep gradually overcoming you. 

You felt safe in his arms during aftercare and felt safe with him several times after this. The times he’s given you pain, and pleasure, your trust in your Master quickly grew. Dark always looked at you with pride in his eyes even if it was hiding behind a fearful gaze. You knew were safe in his presence, taking the pain in stride and enjoying it. The cage had been opened, and you floated high among the stars, soaking in the wondrous pleasure of your submission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long time coming. I want to thank everyone who's expressed interesting in seeing this finished by your comments, and for the kudos. It was a struggle to get the muse back for this but after several other writing commitments were done, the muse returned for this and I'm happy to have written the concluding chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all!


End file.
